


Overheard

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: Rosie Watson fics [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eavesdropping, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Sherlock didn't mean to listen in on the baby monitor, but what he heard...





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Подслушанный разговор](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737709) by [Fanfiction_Johnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock)



Sherlock was in the sitting room tidying up a few of Rosie's straggling toys. John had carried the toddler up to her room over the sort of protest only a three-year-old could muster. The baby monitor crackled to life as John got Rosie down over her protests.

“Not tired!” She said, with a stubbornness that made Sherlock’s mouth twitch up.

“Yes, you are, Rosie-bug. Come on, I’ll lay down with you.” Sherlock got the last of the toys in the basket and turned towards the kettle.

“Daddy?” asked Rosie.

“Yes?”

Sherlock paused, something about her tone catching his attention.

“You love me?”

“Course I do. Even when you don’t listen or I’m cross with you.” Sherlock could hear the affection in John’s voice and it made his heart ache.

“How come you and Papa ‘Lock always look at each other and never say anything.”

Sherlock froze in place.

John sighed, that carried through the monitor loud and clear. “I love your Papa ‘Lock very much. But he doesn’t feel that way about people.”

“Yes he does,” said Rosie, stifling a yawn.

Sherlock dashed at sudden tears that pricked his eyes and hurried into the kitchen, making two cuppas with shaking hands.

He heard the sound of John’s feet on the stairs. Sherlock listened as he came into the sitting room and took his seat by the fire.

Taking a deep breath, Sherlock carried the two cups out of the kitchen. He kept his eyes down and so almost missed the fact that John was holding the baby monitor in his hands.

“I guess you heard that, yeah?” said John, putting down the monitor and taking his cup.

Sherlock nodded mutely.

John looked at his cuppa and stood. “Don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I can just go on up to my room, then.” He made that sort of grim determined face he had when doing something he didn’t like, but felt was necessary.

“I love you too.” Sherlock spoke into the silence.

John nearly dropped his mug. “Sherlock?” His face clouded. “This isn’t some sort of…”

Sherlock shook his head almost frantically. “No John, never.”

John put everything down and stepped to Sherlock, taking his hands. John was always warm, but to Sherlock the touch was nearly burning. _I’ll burn the heart out of you_ echoed in his mind.

“I’m here,” said John, voice uncharacteristically rough. “Sherlock.”

Sherlock focused on John, saw the fear and desire and strength in his eyes. “It’s always been you,” said Sherlock softly.

John’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “You said…”

“I said a lot of things,” said Sherlock, defensive. “You said things too.”

“So we’re both idiots,” said John, a smile cracking his lips. “What are we going to do about it?”

Sherlock studied his face a moment longer, then leaned forward. John, as always, met him halfway, their lips meeting like completing a circuit, like everything in the universe slotting into place.

After a few long breaths they broke apart. Sherlock smiled and sank into his chair. John picked up his mug and followed suit. They sat before the fire, feet tangled together, enjoying their tea as if nothing had changed, though of course, everything had.

A small noise from the baby monitor made John get up to check on Rosie. Sherlock finished his own tea and retreated to his bedroom. He’d just finished changing into his bedclothes when John appeared in the doorway, holding the monitor and dressed for bed himself.

“Yes,” said Sherlock to the unasked question.

John set the monitor down and they climbed into bed together. Sherlock curled up on his chest as if, now that he’d been given permission to touch, he never wanted to do anything else. John pet his curls. They quickly fell asleep. Comfortable. Together.

Sometime in the small hours of the morning, after Sherlock had shifted off of John’s shoulder and onto his own pillow, Rosie slipped into the room and climbed up into bed. Sherlock woke just enough to help her get settled and she went back to sleep. Sherlock lay awake for a few minutes longer, watching Rosie and John and feeling grateful.

John leaned over and kissed him without opening his eyes. “Go back to sleep,” he murmured, settling back.

Sherlock closed his eyes and, at long last, found rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of These Stories Belong To Us, a collection on AO3 running alongside the final Kickstarter campaign for a fanfic documentary, also called [These Stories Belong To Us](https://fanficdoc.tumblr.com/). (And if you are a fanfic writer, email info@fanficdoc.com to inquire about adding your own story to this collection!)
> 
>  
> 
> Written for a prompt from anotherwellkeptsecret
> 
> You can find my on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
